One Night Love
by sneezkyu
Summary: Eunhyuk menantang Siwon untuk mencari teman one night stand di alamat web yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk/ apakah benar anda Cho Kyuhyun/M-mwo? Ke-ke rumah..mu?/ YAOI Wonkyu, twoshot, nc gagal
1. Chapter 1

**One Night Love**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other Super Junior's Members**

**Part : 1/2**

**Note : fanfic NC pertama saya ._. maaf kalo kurang hot**

**warning : YAOI, NC- (?), RATED M, bahasa tidak baku, MPREG **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

Author POV

Siwon sedang sibuk mencari-cari orang yang cocok untuk ia ajak menjadi teman one night stand nya. Ya,sangat mengejutkan sekali,seorang **Choi Siwon** yang terkenal tampan (bahkan sangat), punya tubuh atletis, kaya, ramah, dan semua yang dinginkan yeoja dan namja di luar sana ada pada dirinya, mencari teman untuk diajak one night stand dengannya. Ada apa ini? Dan itu semua tentu ada alasannya.

Siwon kalah taruhan dengan hyungnya, Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk. Siwon bertaruh jika Eunhyuk tidak mungkin mendapatkan jodoh dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu. Dan hasilnya,Eunhyuk pun dapat mematahkan anggapan Siwon dan memenangkan pertaruhan ini. Dan sebagai hukumannya,Eunhyuk menantang Siwon untuk mencari teman one night stand di alamat web yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya gampang saja untuk Choi Siwon untuk melakukan hal itu,mengingat segala kelebihan yang ia punya. Namun tantangan Eunhyuk tak sampai disitu saja.

Teman one night stand Siwon haruslah NAMJA! YA! NAMJA!

Siwon masihlah normal. Ia masih pernah pacaran dengan yeoja,masih bisa menyukai yeoja,dan tidak punya kelainan seksual. Tapi Siwon haruslah menerima semua kenyataan ini. Memang keterlaluan,sih. Namun ia bukanlah orang yang pengecut,ia akan menjalankan segala konsekuensi yang ada di depannya. Dan alasan itu juga yang ia pegang sampai saat ini.

Siwon masih menelusuri setiap nama yang tertera di daftar. Hampir tidak ada yang menarik minat Siwon sama sekali. Kebanyakan namja disini alay (?) dan benar-benar membosankan. Alay? Ya,Siwon sangat anti dengan sikap alay. Ia lebih suka sifat ceplas-ceplos daripada sifat alay yang membuatnya illfeel.

Tatapan matanya terhenti pada suatu nama. Ia meng-klik nama tersebut dan keluarlah profil nama tersebut. Siwon mulai membaca profil namja itu.

"Uhm..Cho Kyuhyun, berprofesi sebagai pengajar les, 24 tahun, dan...hah? sexy,free,and single?" Siwon tersentak melihat deretan kalimat terakhir tadi. Sexy,free, and single?

"Manis juga,dan...menarik," Siwon akhirnya meng-klik nomor telepon yang tertera di profil namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut dan meneleponnya.

_#1013#_

Siwon telah berada di depan kafe tempatnya ia dan Kyuhyun akan bertemu. Dengan setelah jas resmi yang masih ia pakai dari kantor,ia mulai masuk ke area kafe. Kafenya sangat simpel,dan juga suasananya sangat nyaman. Siwon mulai menelusuri setiap meja yang ada di kafe itu. dan iris matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah duduk di meja agak pojok. Siwon yang yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju meja itu. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri jika jantungnya mulai berdegub agak kencang.

Siwon sudah berada persis di belakang Kyuhyun. ia menghela nafas dan mengatur degub jantungnya. Setelah dirasa tenang,ia mulai menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseo,apakah benar anda Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sopan di hadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Spontan Kyuhyun -**Cho Kyuhyun**- langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Siwon yang ada di depannya.

"Ne,benar. Anda...Choi Siwon?" ganti Kyuhyun bertanya. Benar,batin Siwon. Siwon langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. begitupun juga Kyuhyun,ia tersenyum sangat manis,sampai-sampai membuat Siwon sedikit terpaku karena terpesona. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjabat tangan singkat dengan Siwon. Setelah itu,mereka kembali duduk.

"Uhm..Siwon-ssi, well..apa kau baru saja pulang kerja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada biasa. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat gugup berhadapan dengan Siwon. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Ia sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang sangat tampan,bahkan lebih tampan dari semua teman one night stand-nya.

Siwon mengangguk, "Ne. Pulang kantor aku langsung kesini mememuimu. Kalau kau sendiri,Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne,aku baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai. Namun tiba-tiba ia terkejut dan teringat sesuatu.

"Omo!" umpatnya pelan,namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Siwon. Siwon yang heran langsung bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo,Kyuhyun-ssi? Ada masalah?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap heran kepada Kyuhyun yang bolak-balik menepuk jidatnya karena kelupaan. Kyuhyun kemudian menjelaskan kepada Siwon.

"Aku lupa belum memberi makan anjingku! Kalau dia sampai kelaparan,bisa-bisa aku diomeli oleh Sungmin hyung!" Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sesaat,kemudian ia mendapat ide, "Bagaimana kalau acara ini kita lanjutkan di rumahku saja? uhm..kalau anda mau,Siwon-ssi," tawar Kyuhyun tetap dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Mwo? Ke-ke rumah..mu?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya sambil menatap horor ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia sepertinya kaget setengah mati.

"Ne,kalau anda tidak keberatan. Kalau tidak,mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain kali saja," Kyuhyun membereskan barang-barangnya di meja dan bersiap-siap pergi. Namun kemudian Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kalau begitu,baiklah..." jawab Siwon yakin.

_#1013#_

"Siwon-ssi,tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku akan berganti baju dan membawakan minum untukmu. Dan tentunya memberi makan anjingku dulu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru ketika mereka sudah memasuki ruang tamu rumah Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo," jawab Siwon singkat. "Dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung saja," tambahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kyuhyun. rumah ini sederhana dan sangat nyaman. Siwon melirik ke dinding,ternyata banyak foto keluarga. Ada sebuah foto yang cukup besar,dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah keluarga yang sedang foto di pantai. Ada sepasang suami-istri yang ia yakini adalah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun,kemudian ada seorang namja yang sedang memegang es krim sambil tersenyum merangkul namja satunya yang paling kecil. Itu pasti Kyuhyun,lirih Siwon dalam hati. Terlihat Kyuhyun sangat imut dan menggemaskan,dan juga...cantik. Siwon harus mengakui kalau Kyuhyun itu mempunyai paras yang sangat manis dan cantik,dan tak bosan jika kita terus melihatnya.

"Hyung,kau sedang lihat apa?"

Siwon segera menoleh dan...bola matanya seketika membulat,karena pemandangan di depannya. Kyuhyun terlihat...errr...cantik dan...sexy! Siwon pun harus menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang putih pucat yang hanya dibalut kemeja putih yang kedodoran dan menutupi hanya setengah dari pahanya. Siwon menelan ludah dalam-dalam ketika kemeja yang Kyuhyun pakai sedikit transparan,dan iapun bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun hanya memakai celana dalam dan dada Kyuhyun yang terlihat putih mulus dengan nipple yang mengacung dan memerah sempurna. Benar-benar menggoda iman,batin Siwon.

"Hyung? gwenchanayo? Apakah kau sakit? Kau terlihat agak pucat," Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Siwon dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Siwon dan memeriksa apakah Siwon baik-baik saja. Siwon kembali menelan ludah dalam-dalam,leher jenjang Kyuhyun kini terekspos jelas di depan matanya!

"Uhmm..eh..aku tak apa-apa," ucap Siwon terbata,jakunnya mulai naik turun dan nafasnya mulai berat. Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik kembali tangannya dari dahi Siwon dan meletakkan sebotol wine dan dua gelas di atas meja. Siwon kembali duduk di sofa,sementara Kyuhyun kembali berjalan keluar ke arah pintu sambil membawa sekotak makanan anjing. Kemudian ia kembali ke sofa tempat Siwon duduk.

"Huh,sepertinya ia belum pulang dari acara bermainnya," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Siwon. Membuat Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya harus menelan ludah dalam-dalam gara-gara Kyuhyun.

"Hyung,mau kuambilkan wine-nya?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil membuka botol wine-nya.

"Ne,sedikit saja," jawab Siwon singkat.

Kemudian Siwon menerima gelas berisi wine dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun juga meminum wine-nya hingga tersisa setengahnya,kemudian membuka percakapan kembali, " Kalau tidak salah...hyung ini adalah pewaris perusahaan Choi yang terkenal itu,ya?"

Siwon meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Ne,kau benar. Memangnya ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Anniyo,hanya bertanya dan heran saja. kenapa namja setampan dan sekaya hyung bisa memesan jasa seorang one night stand,"

"Aku hanya sedang menjalankan hukuman," ucap Siwon. Membuat Kyuhyun heran.

"Mwo? Hukuman?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ne," Siwon menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Aku kalah taruhan dengan Eunhyuk hyung,"

"Eunhyuk? Maksud hyung..Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kau mengenalnya?" kini giliran Siwon heran.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dia memintaku,namun aku tolak. Akhirnya ia kuserahkan kepada temanku, Donghae hyung.." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Siwon hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kalau kau? Apa pekerjaanmu?" sekarang Siwon mulai bertanya pada Kyuhyun. ia sudah berani menatap Kyuhyun walau dengan hati berdebar.

"Aku seorang pengajar matematika di sebuah sekolah dan les privat. Lalu aku disekolahkan lagi oleh pemilik sekolah itu," jelas Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka yang lucu. Membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Hyung? kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? jangan kesambet di rumahku,deh!" cerca Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malas ke arah Siwon.

"Aniyo,Kyu. Ekspresimu tadi membuatmu terlihat makin menggemaskan," ucap Siwon sambil tertawa kecil.

Blush... Kyuhyun blushing sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hei! Apakah itu anjingmu?" seru Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati anjing jenis _puddle _yang berwarna putih salju sedang mengibas-kibaskan ekornya dengan lucu. Dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat Kyuhyun menghampiri anjingnya dengan membawa kotak makanan anjing yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Chester~ darimana saja kau ini,hmm? Ayo makan," Kyuhyun menggendong anjing itu dengan sayang dan menyuapkan beberapa biskuit anjingnya. Dengan lahap Chester memakannya hingga biskuit di tangan Kyuhyun habis. Dan tak disangka-sangka,Chester langsung melompat dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan langsung melompat ke pangkuan Siwon. Chester mengibas-kibaskan ekornya dengan lucu,membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk mengelus puncak kepala Chester.

"Whaa~ sepertinya anjingmu menyukaiku,Kyu. Haha.." ucap Siwon yang masih bergelut dengan Chester. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya,begitulah Chester. Dia sangat lucu walaupun terkadang sangat nakal," ucap Kyuhyun yang ikut membelai bulu-bulu halus Chester. Membuat Chester makin mengibas-kibaskan bulunya yang lembut itu.

"Aw!" Mata Siwon kemasukan bulu ekor Chester. Membuatnya mengerang pelan sambil menutup sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun yang panik langsung memindahkan Chester ke lantai.

"Hyung? gwenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Siwon mengangguk pelan,namun ia kembali mengerang sakit karena bulu anjing yang ada di matanya tidak kunjung hilang.

"Biar aku tiup," Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuan Siwon dengan posisi kakinya terbuka dan membelit perut Siwon. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Siwon,kemudian membuka mata Siwon yang mengatup erat karena kesakitan,dan mulai meniupnya. Ia meniup beberapa kali,sampai mata Siwon sudah tidak terlalu perih lagi.

Siwon perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dan ia kembali terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada persis di depannya. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang memandanginya dengan intens. Mau tak mau Siwon-pun juga menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat indah namun penuh dengan kenakalan. Siwon hanya bisa diam ketika perlahan tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai membelai wajah tampannya. Dan belaian tangan itupun berhenti di ujung bibir tipis Siwon. Kyuhyun menggigit dan menjilat bibir bawahnya,membuat Siwon turn on. Ia mulai merasakan jika sesuatu di bawahnya mulai terasa sesak.

"Kau..begitu tampan,hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif sambil mengelus bibir atas Siwon,membuat Siwon semakin turn on.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi,Siwon langsung meraup bibir ranum Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin menggoda dirinya. Dimulai hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam gua hangat Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah panas Siwon menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan lihai lidah Siwon menari-nari,mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih Kyuhyun,dan mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk bermain. Kyuhyun pun menuruti permintaan Siwon. Bunyi kecipak saliva turut mewarnai pertarungan lidah mereka,yang sudah pasti dimenangkan oleh Siwon.

Tangan Siwon yang bebas langsung meraih kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan membuka dua kancing teratasnya. Ia membuka kemeja Kyuhyun hingga terlihat bahu dan setengah dari dada mulus Kyuhyun. ia mulai menggerayangi (?) dan mengelus bahu dan dada Kyuhyun dengan gerakan sensual. Ia juga memelintir dan mencubit kedua nipple Kyuhyun bersamaan,membuat si pemilik nipple mendesah nikmat dan semakin melesakkan juniornya dengan junior Siwon yang sudah basah dan membesar.

"**Nggghhh..ahhh...mmhhh...**" Kyuhyun mendesah sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendesah dalam ciumannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan sedikit menjambak rambut hitam belakang Siwon. Dan ia juga semakin melesakkan juniornya dengan junior Siwon yang semakin mengeras dan membesar. Ia gesekkan perlahan dan membuat Siwon melenguh pelan,begitu juga dirinya. Ia mulai merasakan jika celana dalamnya sudah mulai basah oleh precum. Dengan gerakan seduktif ia juga membelai dada bidang Siwon,dan membuka kancing teratasnya. Meskipun kini Siwon masih memakai jas kantor,tapi tetap saja tangan nakal Kyuhyun bisa menelusup bebas ke area Siwon.

Setelah sepuluh menit berciuman,akhirnya mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka dan mengatur nafas mereka yang ngos-ngosan. Wajah mereka terlihat merah padam,dengan saliva masih menjuntai diantara mereka. Dengan sekali sentakan Kyuhyun bangkit dari pangkuan Siwon dan berdiri di hadapan Siwon.

"Let's do it," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh kenakalan sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun juga langsung berlari ke arah kamar Kyuhyun. Dan di dalam kamar,ia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang tidur terlentang dengan satu kaki ditekuk dan satunya diselonjorkan. Kemejanya yang berantakan dan bahu kanannya terekspos sangat jelas. Siwon memandangi pemandangan di di depannya sambil melepas seluruh pakaian dan sepatunya. Matanya tak beralih sama sekali dari tubuh indah Kyuhyun. sementara Kyuhyun,harus ia akui ia sangat takjub melihat tubuh atletis Siwon dengan junior yang cukup besar. Ia menelan ludah dalam-dalam karena tubuh Siwon memang sangat sexy,dan ia menginginkannya.

Siwon mulai naik ke ranjang dan berada di atas Kyuhyun. Ia kembali meraup bibir ranum Kyuhyun yang sudah membengkak. Kyuhyun pun meraih leher Siwon dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya. Kakinya memeluk pinggang Siwon,sementara juniornya kembali bergesekan dengan junior Siwon. Membuat Siwon kembali mendesah,termasuk dirinya.

Sambil terus bekerja,Siwon membuka kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Mata nyalangnya kembali tercengang ketika ia berhasil meloloskan celana dalam Kyuhyun dan melihat junior Kyuhyun. Ukurannya imut,namun sangat menggoda. Siwon melupakan sejenak fantasi liarnya untuk menyantap junior Kyuhyun dan kembali fokus untuk mencium bagian atas tubuh Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Ciuman Siwon mulai turun ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan banyak tanda yang semakin memperindah kulit Kyuhyun. Ia menyedot,menggigit,dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu. Kemudian ia beralih ke dada mulus Kyuhyun. Ia menyantap kedua nipple Kyuhyun secara bergantian dan menyedotnya seperti anak bayi yang kehausan. Membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang keenakan.

"**Nghhh..ahh..m-more,sshhh..ahh..yes...uhh..ahh** " Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mendesah ketika Siwon mulai mengerjai bagian tubuh sensitifnya yang lain. Ia menjambak rambut Siwon dengan kasar,tanda ia meminta lebih.

Ciuman Siwon mulai turun ke junior Kyuhyun yang berukuran kecil namun sangat imut dan lucu. Perlahan ia sentuh permukaannya,sekedar untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"**Ahhh..Hyung...jah-ngan..menggodahku**!" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang membuat Siwon kembali turn on.

"As your wish,baby.." dengan sekali sentakan Siwon mengulum penuh junior Kyuhyun dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Tidak terlalu susah bagi Siwon,mengingat ukuran junior Kyuhyun lima kali lebih kecil daripada miliknya *author melet-melet*

"**Fasshh...terrr..hyunghhh...nghhh...ahhhh...**" desah Kyuhyun akibat Siwon yang menaik-turunkan kepalanya,membuatnya melayang. Tangannya menarik-narik bed cover yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Siwon menyedot cairan precum yang membasahi seluruh junior Kyuhyun. sesekali giginya menggigit pelan batang junior Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan menggelinjang nikmat. Mulut Siwon seperti sudah ahli dalam melakukan ini,padahal ia baru kali ini ia bercinta dengan seseorang,namja pula. Namun entah kenapa,setelah ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun,nafsu dan segalanya membuatnya buta dan gila.

Dirasakan kalau junior Kyuhyun mulai berkedut di mulutnya,tanda Kyuhyun segera sampai pada surganya. Dan...

**Cruattt...cruattttt.**

Cairan Kyuhyun membuncah di mulutnya. Dengan tidak penuh rasa jijik sama sekali,Siwon menelan cairan itu hingga habis. Bahkan ia menyedot kuat-kuat junior Kyuhyun hingga cairan itu tak bersisa.

Dan tanpa diduga,Kyuhyun langsung membanting tubuh Siwon dan mengambil alih permainan. Membuat Siwon kebingungan.

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu dulu,hyung.." Kyuhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sebagai penjelasan atas rasa bingung Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun langsung memulai aksi nakalnya. Ia duduk di atas perut Siwon dan kembali membawa Siwon dalam ciuman panas. Tangannya yang bebas membelai perut _sixpack _dan dada Siwon,mencubit kedua nipple Siwon hingga junior Siwon menjadi tegang. Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke leher,dan akhirnya ke dada. Ia menjilat kedua nipple Siwon secara bergantian,kemudian menyedotnya serta menggigitnya dengan nakal. Siwon hanya bisa mengeluh nikmat.

Siwon semakin mendesis nikmat ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengulum separuh dari juniornya. Kyuhyun mengemut,dan menggigit junior Siwon seperti mengulum lolipop. Merasa tak puas,Siwon melesakkan kepala Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa mengulum seluruh juniornya. Kyuhyun sempat tersedak,karena junior Siwon sempat menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Namun ia tetap mencoba mengulum seluruh junior Siwon,walaupun ia merasa mual karena tak terbiasa mengulum junior yang benar-benar besar ukurannya.

"**Shhh..nghhh...more,akkhh bitch!...fasterhhh**!" desis Siwon sekali lagi. Kyuhyun kembali mengulum dan menggigit lagi junior Siwon. Sama seperti Siwon tadi,ia menaik-turunkan kepalanya,sehingga membuat Siwon kembali mendesah dengan merdu.

Tangan Siwon yang bebas meraih kedua pantat Kyuhyun yang menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Siwon. Ia meremas kuat-kuat,memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun,dan perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Kyuhyun yang merona merah. Ia meng-_in-out-_kan jarinya,membuat Kyuhyun menggerakkan pantatnya karena geli. Kyuhyun mendesah dalam kulumannya.

"**Ahh..hyung...please**!" Kyuhyun mulai merengek kala merasa mulai tak tahan karena Siwon terus menggodanya. Ia melepaskan kulumannya dari junior Siwon. Siwon menyeringai melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang merengek meminta kepadanya dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Please? For?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah terpejam penuh peluh duduk di selangkangannya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sexy dengan saliva menjuntai di dagu dan dada mulusnya.

"Fuck me.." dua kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat nafsu seorang Choi Siwon kembali naik. Ia langsung membanting tubuh sexy Kyuhyun dan menaikkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke bahunya. Tanpa pemanasan ataupun pelumas,Siwon langsung melesakkan junior besarnya ke lubang ketat Kyuhyun.

"**Ssssshhhh.. Nghhh..**" racau Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit sekaligus rasa nikmat yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam,keringat membanjiri tubuhnya,tangannya mencengkram bed cover yang sudah tak berbentuk.

" **Ahhhh fuck this hole! Nghhhh...ahhh..**." Siwon masih berusaha memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke lubang ketat Kyuhyun. ia tak peduli dengan ringisan sakit yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya dan menyisakan pangkalnya,kemudian menghujamkannya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia merasa jika lubang Kyuhyun sudah mulai longgar.

"Bersiaplah,baby.." ucap Siwon dengan menyeringai. Kyuhyun hanya terus memejamkan matanya,siap untuk menerima semua kenikmatan selanjutnya yang akan ia rasakan.

Siwon kembali mengeluarkan juniornya dan menyisakan pangkalnya. Dengan sekali sentakan,ia langsung memasukkan juniornya ke lubang Kyuhyun hingga pangkalnya. Ia mengulangnya beberapa kali seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Di bawahnya Kyuhyun terus mendesah dan meremas apa yang ada di dekatnya.

"**Di..sanah hyunghhhh! Nghhh...disanahh...**" desah Kyuhyun tak karuan ketika kejantanan Siwon menumbuk titik prostatnya. Siwon yang langsung mengerti langsung mengulangi gerakannya,memaju-mundurkan juniornya hingga ia merasa juniornya berkedut hebat. Ia ingin merasakan surganya bersama Kyuhyun. maka dari itu,ia meraih junior Kyuhyun yang terabaikan itu dan mengocoknya perlahan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melengkungkan badannya karena nikmat yang ia rasakan. Kocokan Siwon makin lama makin kasar,membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan desahannya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia akan kembali menuju titik kenikmatannya.

"**Ssshh...ahhh...sebentar lagihhhh...ahhh...goodddhh...**" desah Kyuhyun. membuat Siwon semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan juniornya. Ia juga merasa jika sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai titik puncaknya.

"Ber..sama,baby...ahhhhh..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya,mengenai perut Siwon dan perutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu,cairan cinta Siwon tumpah di lubang Kyuhyun,bahkan meluber keluar.

"Kau nikmat,baby..." ucap Siwon sambil kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang membengkak. Ia baru saja akan mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Kyuhyun,ketika tangan Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Biarkan di dalam,hyung," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Siwon. Siwon pun tersenyum dan menuruti Kyuhyun. ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan meraih selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Kyuhyun. ia rengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan memberikan kehangatan kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya dan melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon. Nyaman,batinnya.

"Thanks for today,Kyu... " ucap Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Cheonma,Hyung. kau juga membuatku senang hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Siwon pun juga tersenyum.

"Good night,Kyu..." Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekilas,dan tertidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Siwon. Ia sungguh menikmati malam ini.

_Saranghae,hyung..._

.

.

.

TBC

**A / N : OWAW APA INIHHH? -ini ence mbak -_- - maaf kalo kurang hot readersdeul,soalnya saya gak ahli bikin(?) beginian daaaaaannn saya kurang tau ini termasuk NC berapa ya kira kira ._. sengaja suara 'merdu' mereka di bold biar kalian juga bisa ngerasain/?/ /ditabok wonkyu/ XD**

**ok no problem,no more talk. hope u enjoy the story ^^**

**akhir kata,review? -bbuing bbuing bareng babykyu-**


	2. One Night Love

**One Night Love**

**Starring : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior's members**

**Part : 2/2**

**Note : fanfic NC pertama saya ._. maaf kalo kurang hot**

**warning : YAOI, NC- (?), RATED M, bahasa tidak baku, MPREG **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading! ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

Author POV

Sinar matahari mulai mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya,menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang diterima matanya. Ia kemudian menoleh sedikit ke bawah,ternyata Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas. Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Pipinya yang merona merah..bibir yang semakin merona...dan tubuhnya yang cukup mungil terperangkap dalam pelukan Siwon..membuat Siwon tersadar. Hell! Kenapa ia baru menemukan sosok menarik seperti Kyuhyun? kemana saja ia selama ini? Ia tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Secara tak sengaja bertemu Kyuhyun karena ia sedang menjalankan hukuman dari Eunhyuk...bercinta dan bercumbu bersama Kyuhyun...Siwon merasa ia sedang dilema. Ia bingung,apakah perasaan hangat dan bahagia yang ia rasakan sekarang karena ia habis bercinta bersama Kyuhyun? atau...apakah perasaan ini tumbuh dari hati kecilnya dengan tulus?

Hell! Siwon mengutuk dirinya karena berpikir seperti itu. mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang setelah ia bercinta dengan orang itu? mungkin ini hanya perasaan sementaranya saja. ia yakin jika semua ini selesai,perasaan hangat dan bahagia itupun juga akan hilang.

Lama Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun dengan intens. Kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat,tanda ia akan bangun. Cepat-cepat Siwon pura-pura tertidur lagi karena ia gugup.

_#1013#_

Kyuhyun menggeliat. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan mata bulatnya. Senyum langsung tersungging di bibir manisnya tatkala ia melihat ke arah Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Rasa hangat seketika menjalari tubuh dan hatinya. Ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Berada di dekat Siwon membuatnya nyaman. Meskipun ia sebelumnya bertemu dengan ribuan laki-laki disana,namun hanya Siwon yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

"Hyung..bangun..." ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus pipi Siwon pelan. Siwon pun menggeliat dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Oh..hai,pagi Kyu.." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun merasakan jika kedua pipinya memanas.

"P-pagi,Hyung..." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk saat berada di dekat Siwon sekarang. Padahal kemarin ia begitu agresif dan seduktif kepada Siwon.

"Kau tidak mandi,Kyu?" tanya Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. dengan malu Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah bawah.

"Kau belum melepasnya,hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan muka memerah. Untung saja ia sedang menunduk,jadi Siwon tak tahu bagaimana keadaan wajahnya sekarang.

"Oh..aigo..aku lupa! Sebentar..." Siwon bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan perlahan melepaskan juniornya yang dari kemarin berada di dalam Kyuhyun. terlihat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan akibat aksi mereka kemarin.

"Aww..appo..hyung.." Kyuhyun merasa bagian bawahnya disobek. Walaupun kemarin ia merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dari sekarang,namun tetap rasanya sama saja.

"Kyu? Gwenchanayo? Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Biar hyung yang menggendongmu," tanpa aba-aba,Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh _naked_ Kyuhyun perlahan,menggendongnya ala _brydal style _dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa shock melihat keadaannya dan keadaan Siwon yang sama-sama telanjang. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Siwon. Ia sungguh malu dengan hal ini.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang malu-malu. Padahal kemarin,Kyuhyun sangat agresif dan berani mengeksplor tubuhnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di kamar mandi. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri di bawah shower. Mereka akhirnya mandi bersama. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih lengket oleh keringat dan cairan cinta mereka berdua. Dan dengan mati-matian Siwon menahan ludah dan degub jantungnya tatkala ia membersihkan bagian sekitar lubang Kyuhyun dan junior Kyuhyun yang imut itu. untung saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika tadi Siwon terus memandangi junior Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lapar.

Tak hanya bagian bawah,Siwon juga mencuci rambut Kyuhyun dan membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya berblushing ria mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Siwon. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak terasa,Siwon sudah membersihkan seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terdiam karena malu.

"Kyu?" tanya Siwon heran. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eh..iya hyung?" Kyuhyun semakin kikuk.

"Bantu hyung membersihkan badan hyung ya,"

"MWO?" Kyuhyun terbelalak. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terhenti karena kaget.

"Waeyo,Kyu? Apa kau malu melihat hyung telanjang?" goda Siwon yang disambut gelengan kepala keras oleh Kyuhyun.

"A-aniyo,hyung! mengapa aku harus malu! Aku berani kok !" Kyuhyun mempout bibirnya dan menatap Siwon dengan padangan yakin,namun di mata Siwon pandangan itu serasa menaikkan libidonya.

"Kalau begitu,ayo bantu hyung.." Siwon memberikan sabun yang tadi ia pakai kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang horor bergantian kepada sabun dan tubuh Siwon. Ia menyesali keputusannya tadi yang sok berani membersihkan tubuh Siwon. Dengan perlahan,ia mulai menggosok bagian atas tubuh Siwon. Mulai dari wajah,leher,dada,hingga terus ke bawah.

Dan dimulailah neraka bagi Cho Kyuhyun. ia sekarang telah sampai di bagian tubuh Siwon yang membuatnya menahan napas. Junior super besar Siwon. Ia meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya. Dengan perlahan ia meraih junior Siwon,melumurinya dengan sabun,dan menggosoknya perlahan. Sesekali tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memijat junior Siwon,yang membuat Siwon serasa disengat jutaan volt listrik. Ia menahan suaranya agar tak mendesah.

Setelah selesai membilas tubuh Siwon,Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega.

"Apakah masih sakit,Kyu?" tanya Siwon sambil berjalan menuju lemari handuk.

"Hmm..sedikit perih,hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun polos.

"Memang sebelumnya kau tak pernah merasa sesakit ini?"

"Aku...baru pertama kali melakukannya bersamamu,hyung..."

"Mwo? B-benarkah?" Siwon menatap tak percaya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku memang seorang one night stander,tapi pekerjaanku tak sampai sejauh ini. Aku biasanya hanya menemani seseorang makan malam atau di cafe. Dan untuk bercinta...aku baru pertama kali melakukannya denganmu,hyung.."

Siwon terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat professional ternyata juga baru pertama kali melakukan ini?

Kemudian ia tersenyum mengangguk mengerti. Ia beranjak dari lemari handuk dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. ia melilitkan handuk itu ke pinggang Kyuhyun,begitu juga pada dirinya. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamar.

_#1013#_

Kyuhyun sampai di kamar lebih lambat. Ia melihat Siwon sedang memakai kemejanya di depan kaca. Ia kembali takjub dengan wajah Siwon yang terlihat sangat tampan dan manis. Kyuhyun menuju ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil kemeja besar berwarna abu-abu. Ia tak mungkin memakai celana,karena bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa perih.

Setelah selesai berpakaian,Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kepada Siwon. Siwon masih membenahi letak dasinya. Entah kenapa,tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Siwon. Ia merasa masih belum rela melihat Siwon pergi. Padahal ia tahu,kalau dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanya seorang one night stander. Namun tidak saat ia berhadapan dengan Siwon. Ia merasa takut jika Siwon akan meninggalkannya. Walaupun kemarin mereka baru berkenalan,tapi Kyuhyun sudah banyak menaruh hati pada Siwon.

Tes... air mata Kyuhyun perlahan mengalir keluar.

"Hyung..?" suara serak Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Siwon pun menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne,Kyu. Ada apa?" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya,mencoba menahan tangis.

"Kyu? Gwenchanayo?" Siwon terheran melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai mendengar isakan kecil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kau menangis?" Siwon yang panik langsung mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon melihat mata Kyuhyun sembab dan wajahnya pucat. Dengan cepat Siwon memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan isakan Kyuhyun yang semakin terdengar keras. Siwon hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun,berharap Kyuhyun akan segera tenang.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian isakan Kyuhyun sudah tak terdengar lagi. Siwon sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Siwon sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan kembali melesakkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"Sebelum hyung pergi, bolehkah aku terus memelukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Siwon terkejut,kemudian ia tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah," Siwon mempererat pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat tenang berada di pelukan Siwon. Siwon pun merasa lega ketika Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menangis. Entah kenapa,ia ingin sekali terus memeluk Kyuhyun seperti ini. Memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat serasa memberikan dirinya banyak energi untuk tersenyum. Dan kalau ia boleh meminta,ia ingin terus memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun.

Siwon terpejam. Ia menikmati suasana ini,sebelum suara Kyuhyun membuatnya kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Hyung..masaklah untukku.." Kyuhyun merajuk, "Dan jangan lupa menggendongku ke ruang makan,"

_Oh dear..._ batin Siwon.

_#1013#_

Kini mereka sudah di ruang makan. Siwon hanya mampu membuat dua potong sandwich sebagai menu sarapan hari ini bersama Kyuhyun. dan selama membuat sarapan,Kyuhyun digendong oleh Siwon seperti anak koala dan induknya. Kyuhyun sedetikpun tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Siwon,membuat Siwon terpaksa terus menggendongnya.

Dan sekarang,mereka sudah duduk di kursi makan. Kyuhyun masih setia berada di gendongan Siwon,membuat Siwon tersenyum geli. Ia mengambil sepotong sandwich.

"Kyu,ayo sarapan.." ucap Siwon lembut tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Siwon. Ia meraih sandwich yang berada di tangan Siwon dan menaruhnya di mulutnya. Ia memberikan isyarat agar Siwon memakan sandwich yang ada di mulutnya. Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun langsung memakan sandwich yang ada di mulut Kyuhyun. dan semakin lama jarak antara wajah mereka semakin tipis. Sandwich yang tadinya menjadi jarak bagi mereka sekarang telah habis. Siwon yang masih menyimpan sandwich di mulutnya berinisiatif untuk memberikan sandwich itu kepada Kyuhyun. dengan cepat Siwon meraup bibir Kyuhyun dan lidahnya meminta akses untuk bisa lebih masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. dengan setia Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Siwon menyalurkan sandwich yang ada di mulut Siwon. Dengan lahap Kyuhyun menelan semua sandwich yang diberikan Siwon. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan mereka,keduanya pun berpandangan sebentar. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh Siwon. Siwon kembali mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tak pernah senyaman ini dengan seseorang yang asing," Kyuhyun mulai berucap, "Aku tak pernah dengan yang namanya orang asing. Bagiku,orang asing itu sangat menyebalkan.."

Siwon menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan disampaikan Kyuhyun,mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Dan saat aku mengenalmu,hyung...yang aku rasakan bukan perasaan sebal. Tapi ...nyaman.." Kyuhyun merasa jika matanya memanas. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Aku memang seperti orang bodoh dan nista bekerja di bidang ini. Tapi..aku juga seperti manusia biasa,aku juga masih punya perasaan cinta yang tulus kepada seseorang.."

Dada Siwon tiba-tiba berdenyut. Seakan ia mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Aku.." Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya agar tak jatuh, "Aku...menyukaimu,hyung..."

Deg! Siwon merasa ada sedikit kebahagiaan menyeruak di hati kecilnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun menyukainya. Dan Kyuhyun juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Ragu.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Siwon hanya bergumam.

"Lupakan yang aku katakan," Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kecut kepada Siwon. Walau dalam hati ia sedikit merasa kecewa karena Siwon tak memberinya respon sama sekali. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Siwon.

"Sekarang waktunya berpisah," Siwon kaget melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tadi sendu menjadi bersemangat. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti menahan rasa sakit karena ia tak memberi respon apa-apa.

"Kyu.." Siwon meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun,dan mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Hyung tahu,kau pasti sangat kecewa dengan respon hyung.." Siwon mencoba menjelaskan, "Tapi cinta itu butuh proses. Hyung masih..."

"Ragu. Benarkan?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Hyung,tenang saja. aku hanya menyampaikan isi hatiku. Aku juga tidak peduli apakah kau meresponnya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu semuanya.." setengah mati Kyuhyun menahan sakit di dadanya tatkala ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Siwon. bisa ia lihat Siwon hanya tercengang mendengar perkataannya.

"Hyung rasa...memang begitu..." ucap Siwon bimbang.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon agar Siwon berdiri. Dan Siwon pun akhirnya berdiri.

"Pergilah hyung,pasti kau sedang buru-buru mau kerja,kan?" Kyuhyun membetulkan letak dasi Siwon dan menepuk pipi Siwon pelan.

Siwon ingin berteriak dalam hati,kenapa Kyuhyun harus bersikap seperti itu? sikapnya itu malah membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kyu,kau—" perkataan Siwon terpotong ketika bibirnya tertempeli oleh bibir manis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya,menikmati ciumannya yang mungkin terakhir kalinya bersama Siwon. Siwon yang terkejut hanya bisa meladeni apa mau Kyuhyun.

Setelah sekian lama,mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan membelai wajah Siwon.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu,hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Membuat Siwon dilanda rasa bersalah.

"Kyu,hyung janji akan selalu mengunjungimu..." Siwon berusaha menenagkan Kyuhyun. ia membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Terserahmu,hyung. Kau bisa datang kapan saja," Kyuhyun memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Hatinya merasa hangat saat Siwon mengatakan janjinya,walau dia sendiri juga tak yakin Siwon akan menepati janjinya itu.

"Hyung pergi dulu,Kyu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas,dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menahan tangis ketika Siwon perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Saranghae yongwonhi,hyung..." batin Kyuhyun tulus. "Aku akan menunggumu,"

_#1013#_

_Two weeks later..._

Siwon baru saja selesai meeting dengan kliennya. Minggu-minggu ini ia sangat disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Bahkan dalam tiga hari ia hanya bisa tidur selama tiga jam. Dan ia pun tak punya waktu untuk menepati janjinya kepada Kyuhyun untuk mengunjunginya.

Dan karena itu juga ia selalu tak bisa konsentrasi bekerja. Jika ia sedang sendiri,bisa dipastikan ia akan melamun. Ia terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. wajahnya,senyumnya,dan semuanya. Dan ia sekarang mulai menyadari bahwa perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya adalah perasaan yang tulus untuk Kyuhyun. Perasaan cinta yang tulus,bukan hanya sekedar _one night love _semata.

Eunhyuk yang melongok dari pintu ruang kerja Siwon nampak heran dengan keadaan rekan kerjanya akhir-akhir ini. Ia selalu melihat Siwon melamun di sela-sela waktu kerjanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dan ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Siwon. namun mengingat jadwal kerja Siwon dan dirinya berbenturan,jadi ia masih belum punya waktu untuk bertanya.

"Siwon-ah.." Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Oh,Eunhyuk hyung. masuklah..." Siwon mengubah raut mukanya yang tadinya kusut jadi cerah. Eunhyuk pun duduk dan berbasa-basi kepada Siwon.

"Won,sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat murung..." tanya Eunhyuk. Siwon menghela napas berat.

"Aku..sedang bingung,hyung.." ucap Siwon dengan nada galau (?)

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku jika kau mau.." ucap Eunhyuk bijak. Ia siap menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Siwon.

"Aku mempunyai janji dengan seseorang. Dan aku belum bisa menepatinya," air muka Siwon benar-benar keruh. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali.

"Orang itu...siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Dia..teman one night stand ku,hyung..." dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk melotot menahan napas.

"Won? Berarti...kau benar-benar melakukannya? Aku memberikan hukuman itu Cuma untuk sekedar bercanda,Siwon!" Eunhyuk benar-benar jantungan mendengar jawaban rekan kerjanya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku mengingkari janjiku padamu,hyung!" Siwon mendengus, "Dan aku telah jatuh cinta padanya,"

Eunhyuk pun bisa sedikit tenang, "Jatuh cinta? Hmm...lalu?"

"Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku,"

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku tak memberikan respon sama sekali,"

Eunhyuk kembali melotot, "HYAAA! CHOI SIWON! KAU INI PABBO SEKALI, SIH!"

Siwon jantungan dengan teriakan yang dikeluarkan Eunhyuk. "Hya,hyung,jangan keras-keras! Nanti kalau ketahuan orang lain gimana!"

"Biarin. Memang kau pabbo kok! Malah lebih pabbo dari aku," ucap Eunhyuk berapi-api. Siwon hanya menghela napas.

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Saat itu aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku. Dan aku tak semudah itu mempercayai perasaanku sendiri,"

Eunhyuk berubah menjadi simpatik. Ia menepuk pundak Siwon, "Datangi dia,"

Siwon membuka telapak tangannya, "Tidak mungkin,hyung! malam ini aku ada meeting.."

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, "Kau harus menemui kebahagiaanmu. Jangan biarkan dia tersakiti lagi,"

Siwon memandang tidak percaya pada Eunhyuk. Tumben sekali Eunhyuk berubah menjadi bijak seperti ini *poke for hyuk*. Mungkin benar,ia harus menemui Kyuhyun secepatnya. Sebelum ia terlambat.

"Gomawo hyung," Siwon memeluk Eunhyuk dan mengambil kunci mobil, "Tuhan memberkatimu," Siwon berlari keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

_#1013#_

Kyuhyun sedang berada di balkon atas rumahnya. Dinginnya malam tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk bercengkrama disini. Walaupun ia hanya memakai kemeja besar berwarna merah marun tanpa celana. Dua masalah tengah bersarang di otak jeniusnya.

Pertama. Pikirannya masih melayang pada sosok Choi Siwon. namja yang membuatnya gila akhir-akhir ini. Ia masih belum melupakannya,walaupun Siwon tak menepati janjinya untuk mendatanginya akhir-akhir ini. Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti. Mungkin Siwon sedang bergulat dengan berkas-berkas di kantornya. Atau mungkin Siwon sudah melupakannya?

Dan yang kedua,saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya,ia merasakan badannya sangat tidak enak. Ia mual-mual dan muntah. Seharian ini ia tak mau makan. Dan ia tiba-tiba ingin sekali makan pasta saat melihat iklan di tv. Namun mengingat kondisi badannya,ia jadi malas untuk pergi keluar.

Dan...greb! Tiba-tiba dua lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan sekali sentakan Kyuhyun langsung menatap kepada si empunya lengan. Napasnya langsung tertahan dan bola matanya seakan mau loncat tatkala ia melihat Siwon sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"H-hyung..?" Kyuhyun hampir kehabisan kata-kata. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ne,Kyu. Mian baru bisa menemuimu hari ini," Siwon tersenyum lebar. Dan Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk Siwon erat-erat. Ia terlalu rindu kepada Siwon. Dan Siwon pun juga tak kuasa menahan rindunya selama ini. Seakan energinya untuk tersenyum kembali terisi penuh dengan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal bogoshipoyo,hyung...kau pergi terlalu lama.." ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela pelukannya. Siwon mengelus surai rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"Nado,Kyu...mianhae membuatmu menunggu..." Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya bersama Kyuhyun. ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Siwon sambil membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan muka innocentnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar,hmm?" tanya Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan tarikan tangan Siwon. membuat Siwon memandang bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang malas keluar,hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kalau hyung sendiri yang memasak?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Siwon sedikit bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang manja,tapi ia mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..baiklah. hyung akan memasak sebagai permintaan maaf hyung," ucap Siwon dengan senyum lebar.

"Tapi hyung," Kyuhyun menambahkan, "Aku ingin makan pasta dengan saus tomat yang asam,dan aku juga ingin jus jambu.."

Siwon kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Sikap Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh,

"Kyu? Kau sedang mengidam,eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan death glarenya, "Hyung,jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Aku hanya pengen ajah!"

Siwon tertawa, "Haha,kajja..."

_#1013#_

Mereka telah selesai makan malam. Dan Kyuhyunlah yang makan dengan porsi paling banyak. Hampir lima piring pasta dan tiga gelas jus jambu ia habiskan. Bahkan pasta milik Siwon pun juga ia makan. Membuat Siwon makin heran dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..kau,menghabiskan lima piring dan tiga gelas jus..." Siwon menatap shock pada Kyuhyun. sedangkan Kyuhyun? ia hanya santai saja.

"Hehe..aku kan belum makan dari tadi hyung. aku tadi mau makan,tapi aku mual," ucap Kyuhyun polos. Siwon kembali melototkan matanya.

"Apa? Mual?" ulang Siwon seperti orang bingung. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Iya,hyung. sepertinya aku masuk angin deh," ujar Kyuhyun dengan innocent.

_Mual... Tidak enak badan... makannya banyak... berarti..._ Siwon mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"K-kyu..." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan horor, "Apakah setelah kita bercinta...kau bercinta dengan orang lain?"

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng, "Aniyo,hyung. wae?"

Perasaan tidak enak mulai memerangkap Siwon. "Kyu...apakah..kau punya _testpack?"_

Kyuhyun melotot, "Whatt? Hyung pikir aku ini hamil?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Aniyo,tapi kan tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mencoba.."

"Tap-tapi hyung...mana mungkin..." Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Tapi setahunya,tanda-tanda orang hamil itu memang mirip dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang.

"Dicoba dulu,Kyu.." Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, "Siapa tahu itu anak kita.."

"HYUNGGGG!"

_#1013#_

Lama Siwon menunggu di luar kamar mandi. Ia deg-deg-an menunggu hasil _testpack_ Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tadi bersikap manja. Kalau benar Kyuhyun hamil anaknya,berarti otomatis ia harus segera menikahi Kyuhyun.

Ckrek...pintu kamar mandi terbuka,dan muncullah sosok Kyuhyun yang bingung memegang alat tes kehamilan di tangannya. Siwon yang panik langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Kyu hasilnya?" tanya Siwon tak sabaran. Kyuhyun langsung menyerahkan alat itu.

"Aku bingung hyung,ada dua garis merah disana," ucap Kyuhyun polos.

Dan sekali lagi Siwon melotot kaget dengan hasil yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan horor.

"Kyu,..." Siwon menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, "Kau benar-benar mengandung anak kita..."

"WHATTTT?" Kyuhyun kembali shock, "Tapi aku kan namja,hyung!"

Siwon tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, "Kyu...kita akan punya baby! Ahhhhh..." teriak Siwon girang. Kyuhyun tetap masih tak percaya.

"Tapi hyung..." Kyuhyun masih ragu, "Aku kan..."

"Kyu..." Siwon menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun, "Walaupun kau namja,tapi kalau Tuhan berkata kalau kau hamil,pasti itu akan terjadi..." Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. memberinya pengertian.

"Lalu bagaimana hyung? apa nanti kata orang kalau aku ini..."

"Sssttt," Siwon menutup bibir Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jangan pikirkan kata orang. Hyung akan selalu disampingmu,Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan innocent, "maksud hyung?"

"Saranghae,Cho Kyuhyun..." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, "Mian membuatmu menunggu lama. Hyung memang terlalu bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaan hyung padamu. Padahal jelas-jelas hyung sangat mencintaimu,"

Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata, "Ini bukan mimpi kan,hyung? kau benar...benar mencintaiku..?"

"Ne,Cho Kyuhyun," Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, "_Choi Siwon is falling in love with you, "_

Kyuhyun kembali menangis, "Hiks..hyung...nado saranghae hyung.."

Siwon tersenyum dan mencium kening Kyuhyun, "Dan sekarang...," Tangan nakal Siwon menelusup ke kemeja Kyuhyun dan mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun, "Appa sedang disini,baby..." Siwon seperti berbicara kepada calon anaknya. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Haih..hyung. kau ingin mengelus anakmu apa ingin menggodaku?" tanya Kyuhyun genit. Membuat junior Siwon seketika menegang walau dengan mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang...seduktif.

"Baby,umma mu sangat nakal," Siwon dengan gerakan tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun,

"Umma mu harus diberi pelajaran!" seringai Siwon yang disambut ciuman ganas dari Kyuhyun.

_._

_._

_._

THE END

**A / N : selesaaaaiiiiii /hug tight wonkyu's family/ :3 akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. seumur-umur saya baru pertama kali bikin nc-an huehehehehe hope u like it readersdeul! ^^ terimakasih bagi yg udah ninggalin jejak,saya sangat terharu :3 /elap ingus di baju Suho appa/ digampar dio umma u,u/ bagi yg punya ide,bisa kasih saran deh ntar saya bikin cerita kayak bagaimana lagi ^^**

**akhir kata, review? -bbuing bbuing bareng babykyu-**


End file.
